Magnet
magnet è un Hatsune Miku e Megurine Luka duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da minato. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd in cui era disponibile all'inizio del gioco. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "magnet" è stata anche presente nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone in cui è stato aggiunto il 27 gennaio 2011. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 25 ottobre 2017. La canzone è stata descritta una volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd come contenuto scaricabile che può essere acquistato dal PlayStation Store. Per la versione giapponese, è stato incluso nel 11 Batch rilasciato il 29 gennaio 2015, mentre nella versione inglese, è stato incluso nel 8 Batch rilasciato il 17 marzo 2015 e 18 marzo 2015 in Nord America e in Europa, rispettivamente. Il suo PV si è basata sulle sue apparizioni precedenti, ma è stato leggermente modificato per avere un evento successo Chance Time. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "magnet" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=か細い火が　心の端に灯る いつの間にか燃え広がる熱情 私の蝶　不規則に飛び回り あなたの手に鱗粉を付けた 絡み合う指ほどいて 唇から舌へと 許されない事ならば尚更 燃え上がるの 抱き寄せて欲しい　確かめて欲しい 間違いなど無いんだと　思わせて キスをして　塗り替えて欲しい 魅惑の時に酔いしれ溺れていたいの 夜明けが来ると不安で 泣いてしまう私に 「大丈夫」と囁いたあなたも 泣いていたの？ 抱き寄せて欲しい　確かめて欲しい 間違いなど無いんだと　思わせて キスをして　塗り替えて欲しい 魅惑の時に酔いしれ溺れたい 引き寄せて　マグネットのように 例えいつか離れても巡り会う 触れていて　戻れなくていい それでいいの　誰よりも大切なあなた|-|Romaji=kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru itsunomanika moehirogaru netsujou watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita e to yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moeagaru no dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado nain da to omowasete KISS o shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboreteitai no yoake ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau watashi ni "daijoubu" to sasayaita anata mo naiteita no? dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado nain da to omowasete KISS o shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau fureteite modorenakute ii sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' A slender flame burns the edge of my heart Before I know it, the passion takes light My butterfly flutters around erratically Leaving a fine dust on your hand Loosen these intertwined fingers From lips to tongue And if it's forbidden The flame burns even brighter I want you to hold me close, I want you to be sure Let me think this is no mistake I want you to kiss me, to paint me anew I want to drown in your seduction Uneasy in the morning light I cry When you whispered, "It's okay" Were you crying too? I want you to hold me close, I want you to be sure Let me think this is no mistake I want you to kiss me, to paint me anew I want to drown in your seduction Draw me in, like a magnet Meet me again, even if we must part Don't let go, I don't care if we can never go back It's what I want--You're more important to me than anyone|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Unspoken word' Una piccola fiamma ha iniziato a bruciare dal fondo del mio cuore E prima che me ne accorgessi, questa passione ha incendiato il mio animo. La mia farfalla volò attorno a te in maniera così anomala La polvere delle sue ali cadde sulle tue mani aperte. Lasciando andare l'amata mano del nostro partner Ci siamo incrociati in un bacio appassionato, Eppure, se il nostro amore è imperdonabile Allora tanto più diventantiamo infuocati. Voglio solamente che tu mi stringa, che tu mi confermi, Che l'amore che abbiamo non è una sorta di errore. Baciami sulle labbra, voglio che il mondo cambi per me. Intossicato dall'amore che condividiamo, lasciami annegare in questo momento. Mi sento nervoso quando l'alba incombe ancora una volta, E piango, mentre tu mi guardi "Andrà tutto bene" mi hai detto per calmarmi Ma non stavi piangendo…con me, anche tu? Voglio solamente che tu mi stringa, che tu mi confermi Che l'amore che abbiamo non è una sorta di errore Baciami sulle labbra, voglio che il mondo cambi per me Intossicato dall'amore che condividiamo, annegherò in esso. Attraimi a te, come un magnete farebbe su di me. Anche se un giorno verremmo divisi, io ti troverò ancora Tieniti stretto a me, non c'è ritorno dopo di questo Ma questo mi va bene…nessuno si avvicina, alla mia farfalla più preziosa. Video PRoject DIVA 2nd = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Il PV della canzone è la prima volta nella serie in cui ci sono due cantanti nello stesso video. *Il caricamento originale video sul NicoNico Douga è stato rimosso a causa di plagio di video-illustratore di Yunomi. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009